


Hyoga en la mira

by Angel_Chan



Series: Hyoga en la mira [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hyoga lo sorprenden un par de sombras en medio de la vacía mansión, pero su objetivo tiene algo más grande que solo el pedir rescate por él...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyoga en la mira

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** A Hyoga lo sorprenden un par de sombras en medio de la vacía mansión, pero su objetivo tiene algo más grande que solo el pedir rescate por él...  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga... con participación de Ikki.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Notas:**  
>  **Fecha:** Junio del 2005.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Hyoga en la mira.**

“Dichoso viernes”... pensó Hyoga, suspirando al cerrar de un golpe la portezuela de su automóvil. Caminó hacia la mansión, de seguro podría descansar un buen rato antes de que el lugar se volviera a llenar de gente. 

Recorrió las salas, la cocina y cada una de las habitaciones, y como ya lo sabia, nadie salió a su encuentro. La verdad era que al fin de cuentas él no quería descansar. Lo que él quería era salir... acabar con esta aburrida y monótona rutina de: trabajo-mansión, mansión-trabajo, debía de tener algo mas de emoción en su vida... mas luego de un arduo día de trabajo. 

Sin embargo se resignó rápidamente, era más que sabido que ninguno de sus compañeros apoyaría su idea de una salida. Al igual que él, los demás tenían sus cosas que hacer, y la mayoría de los viernes lo único que hacían era... holgazanear. Lo cual a él tampoco le caía tan mal. 

Resolvió internarse en una ducha reparadora, eso lo ayudaría a decidir que hacer. Así que apenas cruzo el umbral de su cuarto... de sus zapatos ni noticias, el saco acabó a los pies de la cama, resbalando hacia el suelo. La camisa, totalmente abierta y colgando sobre sus hombros, dejaba ver que aun sin batallas su cuerpo no había perdido el encanto de siempre. 

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño, abriendo ambas llaves totalmente... luego regularía el agua, antes tenia que... 

Un sonido tras si, llamo su atención, intento voltear para ver que había sido, pero no pudo ver nada mas que una luz brillante explotando frente a sus ojos, producto de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. 

El pulsante dolor que recorrió la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo dejo mareado, casi sin poder de reacción. Solo pudo ver que había terminado de rodillas ante dos figuras totalmente negras. 

Parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar el dolor, y llevo una mano donde el golpe había abierto una herida, de la cual había empezado a fluir la sangre. 

No pudo decir nada... no pudo hacer nada. Fue alzado en vilo con gran facilidad y arrastrado escaleras abajo, por lo que él reconoció, era la salida de servicio. Ambas sombras, como las estaba viendo ahora, por sus ojos nublados, lo arrojaron dentro de un auto. 

Sintió que una de ellos parecía estar enojado, se quejaba de algo pero no podía especificar que clase de palabras estaba usando. 

El auto comenzó su marcha y cayo en la cuenta de que estaba siendo secuestrado, reaccionó de golpe, tratando de incorporarse sobre el asiento trasero. Pero fue sujeto por aquella “sombra” que no l quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo tomo de los hombros, sentándose sobre su vientre. 

—¡Espera, si te vas ahora no disfrutaras nada!

Su voz intentaba sonar sexy, pero era obvio, que ese no era su tono de vos. La estaba forzando para que no lo reconociera. 

Extrajo algo de entre sus ropas y bruscamente lo clavo en su ante brazo. 

Explico que era un calmante potente, aunque muy poco efectivo para alguien 'como' él. De seguro lo mantendría tranquilo y manejable sin hacerlo perder el sentido. 

Antes de bajarse de él y volver a su asiento, acaricio su rostro lentamente. Parecía sonreír bajo aquella capucha negra. 

—De bravo guerrero a sometida victima... ¿cómo gira la vida, no Hyoga?  
“¿Qué demonios...?”. La voz seguía esquivando cualquier clase de reconocimiento. Aunque aquella risita podría haber sido una gran pista, si Hyoga no hubiese estado tan enojado como para pensar claramente. 

Mantenía sus dientes herméticamente apretados. ¡La rabia cubría su cuerpo, calmante o no se levantaría ahora!... ¿o no?

Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, ¿cuando había hecho eso...?. No podía explicarse en que momento, ni en que forma, aquella persona lo había manipulado, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para esposarlo. 

—Lindas, ¿no? ¡Acero templado y sin llaves al alcance... cuando las conseguí las pedí especialmente para ti! ¿Espero que eso no te moleste?

Otra voz, esta vez mas grave que la anterior, pero igual de forzada, le hablo suavemente. 

Estaban ocultándose... era claro, cualquier mal viviente lo hace, ¿quien se dejaría reconocer luego de cometer un secuestro?

Hyoga decidió calmarse, no se dejaría ofuscar. Si el vehículo continuaba en movimiento podría ganar el tiempo suficiente para que el efecto del calmante pasara. 

Recordó algo que Shun le había explicado tiempo atrás. “Nuestros cuerpos ya tienen tantas drogas y calmantes, que casi se han acostumbrado a todas ellas, dentro de poco... ni la más fuertes nos hará mucho efecto...”

Pero contrario a todas sus expectativas, los tres estaban llegando a destino. El automóvil giro bruscamente, golpeándolo contra el interior de la puerta. El camino no parecía estar muy bueno, por lo que creía que habían dejado atrás el asfalto. 

Hyoga trato de no caer ante el efecto del calmante, que recién ahora actuaba totalmente. Pero fue en vano su fuerza de voluntad, de no querer cerrar sus ojos. 

 

* * * * * * * 

 

Cuando despertó, ya no estaba dentro del auto. Estaba sentado, y la falta de calzado le dio una idea que estaba pisando sobre una especie de piso de madera, pues sus ojos estaban vendados. Sus brazos dolían y aun continuaban esposados a su espalda. 

—¡Bien, al fin despiertas!... ya era hora.

Una puerta chirrió a unos metros frente a él. Y los pasos retumbaron fuertes en toda la habitación. La vos que había escuchado antes, la más grave, reía cínicamente. No podía precisar si ahora estaba solo. 

—¿Quién eres y que quieres?

—¡Quiénes somos, no te lo diremos... y lo que queremos... ya lo averiguaras por ti mismo!

Ahí estaba la otra voz, tratando de volver a parecer sensual, detrás de su espalda. 

Hyoga trato de no demostrar su turbación, pero sudaba un frío por toda la espalda... en su mente no cabía, de ninguna manera, que dos personas “normales” lo estuviesen manipulando como ellos querían. 

—Que quieren conseguir con esto... les juro que se van...

Hyoga calló, un suave dedo se deposito sobre sus labios. 

—¡Ya! ¡Relájate!

A milímetros de su oído sonó aun mas dulce, el aliento cálido lo hizo estremecerse, y el leve contacto que erizo su piel, desde la punta de su oreje hasta toda la extensión de su cuello, lo paralizo de manera sobrenatural. 

Solo despertó de aquella sensación, cuando sintió que era forzado a levantarse. Sus brazos eran jalados, haciéndolos doler más. Reprimió el quejido, no les daría la satisfacción de demostrarles nada de dolor o de miedo. 

Pero estaba aterrado. Su cuerpo aun no despertaba por completo, y le costo mucho esfuerzo de sus piernas, ponerse de pie y mas mantenerse así. 

“Solo dos”... pensó, cuando ambos cuerpos lo flanquearon haciéndolo caminar. Solo eran dos, si su cuerpo le obedeciese, se podría librar de ellos enseguida, pero ya se habían encargado de ello. No eran tontos, era obvio, sabían muy bien lo que hacían y a quien se enfrentaban. 

Camino unos cuantos pasos, atravesando la ruidosa puerta. El ambiente olía a rosas e incienso, y era cálido. ¿Que clase de secuestro era este?

Una mano fuerte lo tomo del brazo, presionándolo bruscamente. 

—Ponte cómodo... —Dijo la vos grave, empujándolo al soltarlo de su agarre. 

Se asusto antes de notar la superficie blanda donde había caído. Su corazón latía rápidamente... pero no era tanto por el miedo, ¿quizás era esta la clase de emoción que necesitaba su cuerpo?... 

Lo obligaron a recostarse. Eso parecía una cama, y crujía mucho. Sus manos fueron liberadas por un corto tiempo. Y sujetas a cadenas a cada lado, a lo alto de su cabeza. 

Cuando quisieron encadenar sus pies, Hyoga trato de liberarse, debatiéndose entre las manos de ambos sujetos. 

—¡Basta!... o volveré a darte otra dosis...

—¡No, si haces eso, no nos servirá de nada, necesitamos que reaccione... algo por lo menos!

Ambos rieron al acabar su trabajo. 

Hyoga dejo salir su enojo en un bufido, ¿cuanto mas debía esperar a que pasara el efecto?. Quería quitarse a esos idiotas de encima, tal ves y no era tan tarde para volver a la Mansión e invitarlo a Shun a cenar. 

Se había relajado con la idea de un cena tranquila con su mejor amigo, pero sintió algo que lo dejo muy intranquilo. Un par de manos subían furtivas desde sus piernas, acariciándolo delicadamente. Debajo de las vendas, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. 

 

Al llegar al pecho, sintió dos pesos desiguales ocupar un espacio a cada lado de su cuerpo. Trago en seco mientras ambas manos se movían frenéticas por toda su extensión, y desprendían cada botón que pudieran encontrar en la escasa vestimenta de Hyoga. 

Hyoga respiraba con dificultad... ¿que clase de juego era ese? ¿Que ganaban con todo eso?

—¡Basta!... ¡déjenme! —Hyoga grito desesperado, debía detenerlos. 

—Tú en realidad no quieres que nos detengamos.... ¿no es verdad, Hyoga?

La vos grave se dejo fluir con tono burlón. Hyoga helo ante las palabras, él juraría que esa era la vos de... 

—Claro que es verdad...— La vos dulce contesto, haciéndose sentir de nuevo cerca de su rostro, dejándole sentir se cálido aliento. 

—¡Pero si quieres... te convenceremos de ello!

Ahora, labios danzaban por todo su pecho, dejando húmedos besos en cada lugar visible. Sus lenguas jugaban con ambos pezones, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos. 

En vano Hyoga trataba de mantener su razón, aquellas bocas estaban logrando excitarlo, y no podía evitar gemir suavemente. 

—¡No!... ¿basta, porque lo hacen? ¿Quiénes son? —Hyoga gritó, casi implorando. 

—Shhh... ¿Aún no sabes quiénes somos? ¡Deberías saberlo, no por nada estas tan tranquilo!

—Así es, además nosotros solo queremos demostrarte lo que eres para nosotros.

Ahora ambas voces se mostraron más naturales, sin intención de ocultar su tono natural. Esperando que los reconociera. 

—N-no... Lo puedo creer...

Hyoga no podía concebir esa idea, como podía creer que eran “ellos” los que lo habían secuestrado, aunque ahora entendía por que no se sintió verdaderamente amenazado en ningún momento. 

—¡Suéltenme ya!... quiero saber porque lo hicieron.

—No, aun no es momento de soltarte. ¡Y te dije que eso lo descubrirás tú!

El aliento de Hyoga se corto, los labios que hasta recién hablaban cerca de su rostro, dejo un dulce besos sobre sus labios. 

—¿Shun?

—¡Si, Aquí estoy!

Shun sonrió al ver como Hyoga mordía sus labios, al sentir que subía en su cuerpo, sin dejar de besar su cuello y pecho. Acelerando su respiración a cada gemido. 

—¿Ves?... date cuenta que en realidad no quieres que terminemos con esto, solo resígnate, como lo has hecho hasta ahora, entrégate sumiso a nosotros, y no saldrás nada mal!

—I-ikki...

Las rudas manos de Ikki tomaron la barbilla de Hyoga, levantándola un poco para poder besarlo. Un beso salvaje y profundo que devoraba por completo su boca, mientras una enloquecida lengua, indagaba cada rincón de aquella cálida cavidad. 

Shun asistía deseoso la escena del excitante beso, relamiendo sus propios labios, expectante de también poder compartir un beso igual de intenso y voraz. 

Ikki concedió un segundo de respiro para Hyoga, tan solo para pedirle a Shun algo. 

—¿Shun, que te parece si empiezas con lo tuyo?

—¡Si, Niisan!

—¿Con qué?... ¿qué harás Shun?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, ya relájate Hyoga!

Shun continuaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y descendió hasta quedar a la altura de su bajo vientre. Shun lamió vivamente la extensión de piel, desde debajo del ombligo hasta donde le permitía llegar el ajustado elástico del bóxer de Hyoga. 

Sin utilizar sus manos, Shun obligo a su lengua a introducirse debajo de la prenda, corriéndola despacio hasta encontrar, al fin, los primeros vellos púbicos, anunciantes de que estaba muy cerca del lugar deseado.

Ya las ansias pudieron mas, fueron los dedos los que terminaron de bajar aquella protectora prenda, mientras Ikki lo ayudaba, jalando los pantalones por debajo de él. 

—¡No!… basta, se los advierto… —Hyoga comenzó a debatirse bruscamente, evitando que Shun hiciera su ‘trabajo’. 

Ikki trato de dominarlo, tomándolo fuertemente, para acallar sus quejas con otro fuerte beso. 

Hyoga sintió que todo su cuerpo caía sobre la cama sin responderle, primaba toda su atención a ganar la pequeña lucha que trababan sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas. 

Cuando dejo de patalear como niño caprichoso, Shun pudo continuar besándolo y lamiéndolo alrededor de su pelvis. Apoyando su rostro sobre el muslo de Hyoga, mientras sencillamente jugaba con sus manos a enredar los rizados vellos rubios de la pelvis de Hyoga. 

Ikki observó de reojo la actitud de su hermano, y no la entendió. Por que estaba ya todo planeado... ¿por qué, entonces, no seguía según lo pactado? Estiró su mano por sobre el cuerpo de Hyoga, para acariciar su cabeza. Shun levanto la mirada, cruzándola con la de Ikki. Entendía el llamado de atención, y sonrió, solo estaba pensando... no es que no quisiera hacerlo. Claro que no. 

Volvió a mirar a Ikki, al mismo tiempo que volvió a erguirse sobre la cintura de Hyoga. 

Ikki siguió sus movimientos atentamente, sin dejar de besar a Hyoga, viendo como su hermano lamía delicadamente el erecto miembro antes de convencerse de llevárselo a la boca por completo. 

Ikki sonrió contra los labios que aun besaba, sintiendo como Hyoga recibía gustoso aquel cálido masaje. 

Con dificultosa respiración, comenzó a gemir entrecortadamente, dentro de la boca del Fénix, asiéndose, como podía, a las cadenas en sus muñecas. 

Shun trabajaba con gran entusiasmo y deseo, a pesar de haberse mostrado algo dudoso al principio. Su boca recorría entero el sexo de Hyoga, mientras observaba tranquilo las reacciones que esto causaba en su amigo. 

Lo sentía gemir dentro de la boca de su hermano. Su lengua, deseosa, se estiraba al encuentro con la de Ikki. Estaba causando gran placer en Hyoga, y eso le gustaba, llevándolo a una gran excitación a él también. 

Shun lo condujo hasta su límite, hasta donde ya no podía más, y cuando estuvo a punto de llenar aquella delicada boca con su líquido cálido... Ikki separo a Shun del palpitante sexo. 

Tanto Shun como Hyoga respiraron dificultosamente. Ikki vio con mucha gracia el rostro colorado de su Otouto. 

—¡Waw Shun! ¡Solo debías ‘despertarlo’... no ‘acabar’ con él!

Ikki le sonrió gentil, tomando sus manos, hasta llevarlo sobre Hyoga. Completamente un cuerpo sobre el otro. 

Hyoga respiro desesperado, el aliento que Shun exhalaba. Aquel aire cálido le mostraba lo cerca que se encontraba, haciéndolo buscar sus labios. 

Shun facilito las cosas, yendo al encuentro de su boca, la cual se le ofrecía hambrienta y sedienta a la vez. 

Ikki presencio el beso, sabiendo que esa era la primera vez que ‘su’ pequeño Conejito besaba a alguien. Lentamente y sin molestarlos, Ikki comenzó a desvestir a Shun muy delicadamente. Primero la camisa y luego de desprender su pantalón, lo quito despacio. 

Shun sentía el rozar de las pendas, abandonando su cuerpo, pero la lengua de Hyoga tomaba toda su atención e interés, además de saber que era su Oniichan, quien lo estaba desvistiendo. 

Shun volvió a rozar su cuerpo, ahora libre de barreras, con el de Hyoga, quien se estremeció al descubrir la cálida piel. Quiso tocarla, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. 

—Shun...— Hyoga pidió en un susurro entrecortado. 

—¿Que pasa Hyoga?... ¿acaso quieres que Shun continué?... pensé que querías que termináramos con todo esto...— Ikki afilo su comentario. 

—No, en realidad él no quiere eso Niisan... ¿no es verdad Hyoga?... ¡Dime que es lo que quieres que haga!  
—Por favor Ángel...  
—¡No me pidas por favor... solo dímelo!  
—Sí, continua... termina lo que has empezado...

Shun sonrió, para él esas palabras bastaban, pero no para Ikki. Hyoga debía suplicarle a Shun que saciara sus ganas, por que eso era lo que deseaba. 

—¡No Hyoga, Shun solo seguirá hasta que se los pidas de una manera adecuada!.

—¿C-como...?.

—¡No lo sé... tu piénsalo!

—¿Shun...?.

—Dime, Hyoga.

—¡Por favor Shun, necesito... que acabes con este tormento, te lo suplico!

¡Ahora sí! Ambos hermanos sonrieron, Shun tuvo la aprobación de Ikki para que continuase, y eso fue lo que hizo. 

Con hambre voraz, volvió a tomar el duro miembro con su boca, mucho mas fuerte que la primera ves, dejando a sus labios succionar aquel liquido tibio y dulce, que no tardo mucho en entregársele delicioso. 

Fue tanto el líquido entregado, que mucho de este cayó hacia los lados de su boca. 

Ikki limpio algunas gotas que se deslizaban por la barbilla de su Otouto. Él mismo, también lamía aquellas que quedaron al alcance de su lengua. 

Hyoga respiraba agitado, extasiado. No daba crédito a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, así como tampoco que el ‘estimulador’ de dichas sensaciones aya sido Shun. 

—¿Y? ¿Que me dices, Hyoga?... ¿te gustó, verdad? ¿Que te parece si pasamos al siguiente nivel?

La voz sensual y grave de Ikki danzaba en el oído de Hyoga, al mismo tiempo que mordía su oreja. 

—¿Que... qué nivel?

—Ah, eso lo sabrás solo si aceptas. ¿Dime, lo quieres?

—¡No, ya suéltenme!

—Oh no, creo que no le gusto lo que hice Niisan... ¿debo empezar de nuevo?

Shun se reclino sobre su pecho, mordiendo uno de sus pezones. Lentamente rozo sus nalgas en su sexo, una y otra ves. 

—Aahh... ¡Shun!

—¿Hyoga, Niisan te pregunto si querías seguir?

—¡Si Shun, quiero!

—¡Muy bien! ¡Bravo Shun!

Shun sonrió, sin dejar de acariciar el firme pecho bajo sus manos. 

Ikki comenzó a liberar a Hyoga de las ataduras que lo sujetaban a la cama. 

Al sentir sus manos libres, Hyoga se apresuro a tomar rápidamente el cuerpo de Shun que aun se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre su cintura. 

El brusco jalón que sintió, dejo a Shun sin reacción, quedando a merced de la pasional venganza que Hyoga llevaría. 

Ikki asistió, realmente contento, el ansiado despertar del Cisne, que no dejaba de morder el cuello de un gimiente Shun. 

Shun seguía el ritmo del frenético besar, volviendo a rozar su delicada colita con el regazo de Hyoga, lo cual fue mas que suficiente para terminar de provocarlo. 

En una ruda y rápida vuelta, Hyoga dispuso sus cuerpos al revez. Shun quedo bajo él con sus piernas rodeando su cintura, recibiendo sus besos de muy buena gana. 

El presenciar tantos besos y gemidos, ya había sido suficiente, Ikki decidió tomar parte en el ‘rapto’. Completamente desnudo y por demás excitado, subió a la cama justo a tiempo para detener a Hyoga, en su intento de quitarse la venda que aun obstruía su visión. 

—¡No, no te la quites... es mas excitante si no nos ves... continua con lo tuyo a ciegas!

El cálido aliento de Ikki lo excitaba tanto, pero fueron las manos de Shun, sobre su rostro, las que llamaron su atención. 

Hyoga no quería más preámbulos, ya no más juegos de excitación, Shun estaba listo y ocupando el lugar perfecto, debía aprovechar el momento. 

Comenzó forzando su rígido miembro sobre su pequeña entrada. Shun mordió sus labios en respuesta a la presión que sentía. 

Hyoga se deleitaba imaginando el rostro enrojecido de Shun, contrayéndose de dolor y placer, su boquita rosada entreabierta jadeando... Dios, era demasiado, ¿o todavía faltaba algo? 

Si, Hyoga olvidaba que Ikki lo observaba todo por encima de su hombro, mordiendo sus propios labios, en consideración al dolor que estaba sintiendo su hermano. 

Y en cambio, al placer, mantenía su mano firme sobre su sexo, acariciándolo lentamente... ¡No había ningún apuro para él, lo que si debía tranquilizar a Hyoga!

—¡Nii-san!

—¡Si, Shun!... ¡Relájate Hyoga, Shun no ira a ningún lugar!

Ikki se apoyo sobre la espalda de Hyoga, rozando su gran sexo entre su trasero, tomo su cintura con ambas manos y lo alejo de su hermano. 

Shun suspiro al sentirse libre de presión, veía a Ikki besar al Cisne desde atrás, mordiendo su cuello y hombros. Hyoga levantaba su cola, para rozar mas con el miembro duro de Ikki. 

El Fénix sonrió a la acción del Cisne, y dejo caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Shun aguantaba sobre su pecho el peso de los otros dos cuerpos, lo cual no paresia molestarlo. Mordía la garganta, expuesta de Hyoga, sus hombros; se estiraba para alcanzar su oreja y lamerla, o solo gemir a su oído. 

Hyoga a voz en cuello, ambas bocas mordiendo su cuerpo lo llevaban al éxtasis, seguía sintiendo el miembro de Ikki rozar su cola, mientras que el suyo seguía buscando entrar en Shun. 

—Ahora escucha bien, Hyoga. Acá empieza lo bueno... comenzaras a penetrar a Shun, pero ojo... ¡Porque si él siente dolor, tu recibirás mi revancha!

Hyoga tragó en seco al sentir la presión entre sus nalgas, esta nueva regla arruinaba por completo sus ansias de una arremetida salvaje. Era obvio que Ikki no le permitiría lastimar así a su pequeño Otouto. 

—¡Esta bien!... lo hare como ustedes quieran. ¡Solo si empezamos ya!

—Cuando tú quieras. ¡Solo recuerda... ten mucho cuidado!

Shun sonrió, Hyoga había emitido una mueca, de seguro a la presión que Ikki seguía haciendo en él. 

Lentamente Hyoga fue haciéndose espacio dentro de Shun, con cuidado, a veces conteniendo el aliento, sintiendo a Ikki haciendo lo mismo en él. 

¡Dios, vaya agonía! ¡Ya déjense de preámbulos!... Hyoga se canso de tanto ‘moño’, no le importo la represaría que obtendría, dejo a su cuerpo caer con todo su peso sobre Shun, penetrándolo completamente. 

Andrómeda gimió en un grito entrecortado, por la agitación, Hyoga ensanchando la mueca de su sonrisa ante las uñas que se clavaban en sus brazos. 

Ikki movió la cabeza de manera negativa. 

—¿Tu no sirves para estos juegos, no Hyoga?

Tomó firmemente la nuca de Hyoga, era obvio que el Cisne buscaba la venganza de Ikki, quería sentirlo, tomándolo de manera salvaje. E Ikki, por supuesto, no se hizo desear. 

El grito de Hyoga inundó la habitación y la estancia completa. 

Pero ya no hubo tiempo para mas juegos, peleas... ni nada. Ikki comenzó a moverse una y otra vez, al principio sin dejar que Hyoga iniciase sus movimientos, mas consiguiéndolo al fin. 

Shun se aferró a los musculosos brazos, mientras sus piernas eran dobladas casi por entero hacia delante. Gemía extasiado, las estocadas de Ikki obligaban a Hyoga a ir mucho mas profundo dentro de su cuerpo y él disfrutaba eso. 

Veneraba a su hermano como a un Dios, y supo que la ofrenda que él tomaría por este favor seria muy poco comparado a todo esto. 

Shun sonrió, sostenía el rostro de Hyoga en sus manos, y la calidez de su sexo en su interior, que mas podría pedir. 

Ikki fue el primero en ceder, dejando que Hyoga continuase libre su tarea, no sin antes acabar sobre él. Mientras Shun gemía suplicante por un segundo de descanso. 

Hyoga arqueo, en una última estocada, para luego temblar en brazos de Shun y rodar a su lado. 

Trataba de calmarse, controlar su respiración. “Todo terminó”... pensó. Y no pudo creerlo. Quito la venda con sus manos cansadas... 

¿Lo que estaba viendo, era lo que estaba pasando?

Ikki había tomado posición sobre el cuerpo de ‘su’ pequeño Otouto, besándolo vorazmente, acariciando por completo su cuerpo, tomando algo que a Hyoga se le había pasado por completo. 

Ikki había comenzado a masturbarlo, con leves caricias al principio y con todo afán luego. 

Hyoga parpadeo confundido, ¿no era que él debía estar entre ellos dos? ¿Que hacia Ikki besando así a su hermano? ¿Que hacia él fuera de tan embriagadora escena?

No podía apartar los ojos de ambos cuerpos, realmente Ikki estaba disfrutando de aquello, y Shun no se veía muy disconforme. 

Hyoga vio al Fénix sonreír cuando su mano se vio bañada de delicioso semen, lamió los dedos uno por uno antes de volver a besar a Andrómeda igual de profundo. 

Ikki levanto su vista, cruzándola con la de Hyoga, quien no dejaba de parpadear. Ikki sonrió. 

—¿Qué?… ¿Crees que eres el único que puede disfrutar?

Se levanto recogiendo sus ropas, y camino, aun desnudo hacia la otra habitación. 

Shun aun intentaba recomponerse de las sensaciones que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Hyoga lo observo dulcemente. ¡Increíble que pudiese verse tan inocente luego de todo eso!. 

Le acaricio el rostro acomodándose a su lado, ahora venia el momento romántico, pensó Hyoga. 

Shun abrió sus ojos, sonriente. Paso sus piernas sobre la cintura de Hyoga, sentándose nuevamente en su regazo. 

—¿Quieres que este yo arriba ahora?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Que sucede? —Shun pregunto temeroso. 

—¿Nada, es que... puedes explicarme esto? ¿Dónde fue Ikki?

Shun pensó unos minutos antes de hablar. 

—Bueno, Niisan volvió a la mansión... ¡Por lo menos uno de los tres tiene que aparentar normalidad!

—Ajá. ¿Eso lo entiendo y... todo esto?

—¡Me gustas! —Shun declaro con la vergüenza subida de golpe a su rostro. 

—Ah, y no encontraste otra forma de decírmelo.

El joven Andrómeda balanceo sus cabellos negativamente. 

—Y que tiene que ver Ikki...

—Él se ofreció a ayudarme, si yo...

—¿Si tú...?

Shun volvió a ponerse colorado ante la mirada de Hyoga. 

—¡Si yo lo besaba... ese era el trato!

—Ah...

—¿Y...?

—¿Y? ¿Que, Usabi?

—¡Ya te dije, tú me... gustas!

—Ah, eso... ¡pues tu también me gustas!... pero, ¿crees que tu hermano nos acompañara en otras veces?

Hyoga rió a la expresión en los ojos de Shun. 

—No lo sé... pero no me imagino lo que va a pedir por eso...

—¡Es verdad, entonces tendremos que divertirnos solos!

Hyoga volvió a colocar a Shun en el lugar preciso, empujando sus caderas con ambas manos, muy lentamente hacia abajo. 

Ikki conducía de vuelta a la mansión, mañana vendría a buscarlos, tal vez logre otro poco de diversión, si es que ambos no se cansaban durante la noche. 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
